<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hailstorm of Light by cesarin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919786">Hailstorm of Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesarin/pseuds/cesarin'>cesarin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Factory of Perversion a TMNT fanfiction [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Science, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mad Science, Medical Device, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesarin/pseuds/cesarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team enters the factory where things go VERY wrong.<br/>Little did they know that this incursion would change them so deeply.<br/>The changes could be deeply ingrained, would they be forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Factory of Perversion a TMNT fanfiction [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hailstorm of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The introduction and the Factory was originally one single giant ass chapter. Thats why I decided to divide it into smaller pieces for easier digestion.<br/>The following chapters will probably be less than half than the FACTORY and INTRO content.<br/>Some chapters by the end, including the epilogue will be also pretty large.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Previously.. on THE FACTORY:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The worse was... his voice. It was Donatello's voice. <strong>HIS </strong>VOICE....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How could it be?</em>
</p><p>-------------</p><p>Donatello was stunned. He would have stood there frozen until he heard the whispers of Leonardo on his coms.</p><p>-" D, Whats going on? Did you find anything" came from the hearpiece. </p><p>-"One second, I'm trying to identify the leader." replied Donatello in a very hush tone. </p><p>Both knew how good Tigerclaw's hearing was.</p><p>Donatello immediately scrambled to change equipment, he put the audio equipment hanging from the metal bars of the stairs, and he picked up the camera.</p><p>The genius was sweating while a single thing repeated on his mind "Please don't be a dark version of me, don't be a dark version of me..".</p><p>He aimed the camera, using the eyepiece as a binocular as well. Aiming at the dark figure that could not stop moving. It was hard to see.</p><p>Until by luck, the creature was angled towards Donatello, with his hands angrily gesturing straight to Tigerclaw. Who somehow seemed way too docile receiving the orders from the obscured individual.</p><p>Donatello had a shock as he managed to snatch a somewhat acceptable look at the "Dr.X".</p><p>-" No no no no no , please no!" the lanky tall turtle muttered as he pieces another large drop of evidence.</p><p>Redish chocolate eyes.. just like him...</p><p>"This can't be, I can't be like that!" tough Donatello... the real one. Already imagining a dark twisted version of himself from an alternate universe. Seeking other universes to destroy or conquer.</p><p>At the same time, he wondered if he would also have brothers. Twisted brothers, evil and dark.</p><p> </p><p>The bad evidence keep piling as he finally managed to get a look at some of the skin.</p><p>It was... Green, but he wasn't sure if it was his own green tone.</p><p>But it had splotches, pink splotches like he had some sort of very mild vitiligo.</p><p>He was breathing hard, could be battle damage? an illness?</p><p>The signs were there, That evil thing could be him. An alternate version of himself.</p><p>And it hurt him, despite understanding that with the nature of multiverses. The possibility of one of these universes containing dark versions of he and his brothers was very high.</p><p>But suddenly he froze. A huge sign of relief came as he noticed some heavily discrepancies.</p><p>The secret creature had 4 FINGERS!. The full thick globes were sporting 4 large fingers, smaller in comparison to his and his brothers's giant 3 fingered hands. Not to mention something was a bit of amiss. </p><p>The creature had an extra pair of gloves. But with 5 fingers.</p><p>Could be this was an unstable mutation?</p><p> </p><p>Donatello would have mused more as he inspected the individual. That if the weird cracking and crunching noises coming from the stairs from the exhaust tower he was standing hadn't alarmed him.</p><p>The genius turtle had hardly any time to scramble and jump from the stairs to the exhaust tower's concrete top ring while holding his dear life. As a good chunk of the exhaust tower's cinder blocks broke free from the structure. </p><p>The stair metal bars going with it, leaving the poor turtle hanging precariously from an hole in the exhaust tower's concrete inner ring and a few twisted remaining metal bars from the stairs.</p><p>With the movement and the sudden shift. All his gear fell down as well.  Crashing loudly with a small cloud of dust settling down.</p><p>The whole thing was alarmingly loud and instantly knew that he had ruined the element of surprise.</p><p>It did not even take more than a few seconds when he heard the inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>-"INTRUDER ALERT!" screamed Tigerclaw as he took his 2 pistols ready.</p><p> </p><p>Lights came to life everywhere around his and his brother's positions.</p><p>One after another, the flood lights came to life. Removing the precious shadows that the team had used to conceal their positions.</p><p>Donatello could only see as dozens of what seemed improved foot bots and a few élite bots, converged around them.</p><p> </p><p>"TURTLE SCUM!" bellowed Tigerclaw as he took aim, spotting Donatello in his precarious perch now fully illuminated from all sides.</p><p>Before deciding to bail and jump down. Donatello noticed that the weird turtle mutant scientist and leader took flight and he was gone.</p><p>He had to descend slowly using the exhaust to block the shots that Tigerclaw was sending at him. </p><p>Raphael left shrinking hiding spot in the shadows to run towards his brother. Helping him down.</p><p>-"You ok, Nerd?" said Raphael quickly checking if the genius was ok.</p><p>He took a quick glance of his taller younger brother to see if everything was ok. He smiled when he noticed some scratches and nothing more.</p><p>Donatello nodded to his brother, disappointed that all his gear was destroyed by the debris and the fall.  Then both of them focusing on Tigerclaw and the approaching bots.</p><p>The team got their weapons ready and jumped into the open. Leonardo signaled to focus on Tigerclaw First.</p><p>Michelangelo yelling his signature battle signature as the team charged.</p><p>-"BOOYAKASHA!!</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p>The team destroyed bot after bot, but somehow they kept coming. The numbers were not reducing.</p><p>It did not help that TigerClaw somehow had a much improved JetPack.</p><p>He was constantly hovering and changing positions while raining fire. </p><p>Making it VERY difficult to land a hit on him.</p><p>There were way too many close calls.</p><p>But what was troublesome was the strange pink fog that was slowly started to appear around them.</p><p>Soon becoming very dense, making it very hard to see.</p><p>Donatello noticed that something was very wrong of the misty fog that was suddenly encroaching them.</p><p>First, it was reducing their vision radius by quite a few.</p><p>Second was the fact that while the bots did not mind moving through the fog. Tigerclaw avoided getting near it at all cost. Not even trying to land to take a cheap shot on the distracted turtles.</p><p>Third, somehow they were sweating more than usual.</p><p>He noticed that some fatigue started to creep them. Fatigue that was unusual considering their experience and well conditioned body.</p><p>Normally, Donatello would have opened his duffel bag and make some tests. But they were in the middle of the battle with very limited vision and an angry tiger animal firing at them from the top. </p><p>The genius was about to inform Leonardo about the fog when the leader spoke first.</p><p>-"Don, This fog is strange. I do not like it. I feel like its making me slower. Could it be poison ?"</p><p>-"I'm not sure Leo"  Donatello grunted as he sliced a foot bot in half.</p><p>"I will need to make some tests, but its definitively making us slower and more tired. We need to move or it might get worse".  Added the genius.</p><p>And things DID get worse.</p><p>As they tried to advance, it soon became apparent how the fog was eating their stamina.</p><p>The team was soon breathing hard, tired and sweating. And the number of bots were not dwindling. Nor did the shots coming from the sky.</p><p>Leonardo felt the pressure on him as he had to make a hard choice.</p><p>His options were pretty limited at this point.</p><p>One.. RUN on the least dense areas of the fog and hope to reach the perimeter and manage to leave alive while being affected by the relentless attacks.</p><p>TWO... enter and blend with the most dense areas of the fog. That will obscure the vision of them. But also the bots will have a hard time finding them. </p><p>Not to mention that Tigerclaw would have no way to shot them.  The counter of option 2 is.. they had no breathing apparatus to block the effects of the pink fog. They would be breathing whatever the pink fog was.</p><p>Leonardo finally decided for option 2. They were almost exhausted and there was no way to out-run the seemingly  unlimited amount of bots.</p><p>-"Team, We need to go stealth! We can't go like this!" announced Leo to his brothers.</p><p>-"Use the fog,  radio silence unless things go very badly!" </p><p>The team knowledge with a grunt and a nod from Raphael and a "Roger" from both Donatello and the normally cheerfully but exhausted Michelangelo.</p><p>And soon.. they ran head-on into the fog.</p><p> </p><p>Little did they know that Tigerclaw was looking how the turtles disappeared into the fog from above.</p><p>And instead of disappointment, an evil triumphant smile appeared.</p><p>Tigerclaw chuckled satisfied before ordering the bots to approach the fog from all angles of one side. All in slow motion and in tight formations.</p><p>-"And now, we force you to where you are supposed to be little cubs" snickered Tigerclaw as he felt the plans of his master were fulfilling like Clockwork.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"It's a TRAP!" - Admiral Ackbar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>